The Last Animorphs
by Lord of The Ancients
Summary: (Rated T for violence, and language). "Approaching the planet," Captain Tobomoor said. "Approaching?" Marocs said in an incredulous voice. "At this rate we'll run out of water before we even get there!" "Yes I know, but if we go too fast we'll r- wait, what is that?" I said. But then I knew. "Tobomoor! full thrust NOW!" (I swear I will not give up on this story.)
1. Prologue

_It happened in the Old Ages, well before I was born. I stand before you, alone, in this age of exile. I tell this to you, my Animorph bretheren, who still manage survive by carving out whatever existence you can in this age of crushing shame, and defeat. But do not believe the lies of those who call themselves the Goljir, they are a warrior race who pride themselves in their sheer military might. And are plagued with arrogance in their own success._

_But own their succes came with underhanded tactics, lies, and cut-throat politics. They are 10 feet tall, stocky, and have an extremely tough exoskeleton. We were known by ourselves alone as animorphs. We were wise, and believed in justice, believed in the age where we were still a race of brilliant scientists, creative artists, and valiant warriors. When the Goljir and us met,_ conflict_, was inevetable. We valiantly fought against the threat, we were technologically advanced by millennium, but sheer numbers proved to be to much for all our might._

_But do not despair, for me and my group of animorphs have discovered a world where we can recover our greatness in secret. But it is under threat from a parasitic species, one that will enslave the native species and annihilate all other lifeforms from their version of friejgrids to spleijgours, all other life will be outright_ annihilated. _Consider me not as a conquerer, but as an emmissary. Consider my acts not in war but in peace, and justice So we must unite, and RISE UP! For the Goljir have undeliberately planted the seeds of their own destruction. And they are hopeless to stop it. But only if we assemble and defend this world, if this planet called_ Earth_ dies. Along with it any chance for salvation will also perish._ _For we are the last defense, we are the last Animorphs. And I?_

* * *

I am hope.


	2. In-flight, panic

**Okay, I want constructive criticism for this one, I will be fixing any mistakes I make if you only ask. The comment box is on the bottom of this page, thank you.**

* * *

Hidden in one of the moons craters, hidden and forgotten by all. A teardrop shaped ship called the Starlight at least 750 feet long with a complex maroon and white hull. With 5 thrusters, and 4 hidden ones. A large fighter dock and storage bay. Fusion reactor. Heavilly armed with 4 gravity well cannon, 16 anti-matter mega-guns, 32 AAA class Shredder beams, an EMP ray, 20 missle launchers, and 50 heavy rapid-fire neutrino pulse guns. Embarks to one planet in particular called...

"Earth?" Marocs asked, almost jokingly, who was at the moniter controlls. "How did _that_ planet come upon that name? How much of its surface is covered in liquid water again Tobomor?" Marocs asked. "At least 70%, and I think the natives named it that." Tobomor was always nice like that. In case nobody knows, we aren't from around here, to put it lightly. To be specific we are from Planet Shigurus.

We are in exile, why? You may ask? Well, there was a certain Goljiric-Animorph war that basically turned Shigurus into a barren wasteland that not even microscopic lifeforms can survive. But if you were saying that we don't have it that bad, that we're alive? You try being born to a race of fugitives because your ancesters lost a war to a race of sociopathic, murderous, Qaln who regularly commit infanticide toward their _own kind_ like it is _nothing_, _200,000_ caraad ago. So you can guess who was on the offensive, and who won the war.

Yeah, depressing fact. But still, at least we have each other, the members of the Pailomere clan. Tobomor, who has been captain of this ship since he was 3 caraad old, he is 14 caraad now, has unruly dirty blond hair and green eyes. And one of his distant ancesters was the captain of the ship that allowed us to leave two thirds of their race dead before they could kill us all, the Shigiric Wind. Marocs, who has always kept an eye on the radar and helped us prevent several devastating alien attacks. He is shorter than Tobomor with long black hair kept in dreadlocks and black eyes, his skin is a slight olive color as humans would call it. He is 16 caraad old, but has a ruthlessness that allows him to see a way from point A to point B quicker than others. And his cunning on the battlefield, all of which helped to save precious lives. His mother was of a different clan, a different ship, she wandered off, way off, when she was a toddler, an alien species, don't know which, probably those cold, arrogant, and heartless Andalites who found an excuse to slaughter more of us, blasted her ship to dust, her bretheren with it, she waited for hours hiding under a rock, prepared to die. Then we came along, salvaged what we could, her included, and flew off to an unknown destination.

There is also Jaesmrof, who is 24 caraad old, an extremely tall and well muscled male with brown eyes and yellow hair. And is comander of the remnant armada in our fighter docks, his lieutenants Claags, and Irecas, are the only 2 leaders of the remnant armada besides himself, at least about 75 ships. The (what humans would translate as) Skycutters, The Starwings, and the Dawn Strikers. Then there is Cair, one of the best medics who are on board this ship. She is female, with black hair cut short so it won't get in her face, she is of the Daraak Clan, which was wiped out when a Goljir pack finally caught up to her compatriots. Then there is Darvis, Jaesmrof's brother, 10 caraad old, with the same yellow hair but has blue eyes. The general of the Animorph militia, and with good reason, he is the only living Megamorph on the Starlight. Which means he is the strongest Animorph alive. No one, will fight him one on one and live to tell the tale due to his use of the sheer savage might of his immense morphs. He is bound by his top values to me, loyalty and honor. He has a pet friejgid named Spawn. A long winding creature with 6 pairs of legs native to Shigurus. Then there is Raechmor, my cousin, who mans the guns that blast anyone into oblivion when we wish it. She has yellow hair, blue eyes, and is very pretty. Then there is me, Jaeklaa, I am a male with brown hair, and eyes, I am leader of this clan of Animorphs. And several other signifigant Animorphs aboard this warship.

"Well", Darvis said. "What are we waiting for! Tobomor, activate full thrust and lets get to it!" "Approaching the Planet." Tobomor said. "Approaching?" Marocs said in an incredulous voice. "At this rate we'll run out of water before we even get there!" "Yes I know, but if we go to fast we'll r- wait, what is that?" I asked. But then I knew. "Tobomor!" I screamed, "Full thrust now! All personel, get to the pods. I repeat. GET. TO. THE. PODS!"

And the Starlight flew off with great speed toward the planet called Earth, just as 7 Andalite dome ships, each one about a mile long, appeared, and engaged the 5 Yeerk motherships in orbit, and the Starlight responded by firing all its weapons and destroying everything it could before reactivating it's cloak and flew into a storm one of their satalites created a few days ago just so they could enter unnoticed. But the Starlight was damaged horrendously. And the thoughts running through their heads were_, After all of this, this is it? This is finally the end? No, I can't die, I have lived through so much yet my life is so incomplete! This cannot be happening! No, no NO!_Then everything went black as the ship jettisoned all of her stasis pods and turned into a flaming ball falling toward a storm.


End file.
